


March 12, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he glowered.





	March 12, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he glowered and suddenly remembered his injured daughter dying in his arms from a battle recently.

THE END


End file.
